The present invention concerns a process for removing polymer materials or plastics which adhere intimately to components, in particular, to machine components.
West German Patent Application No. 2,804,616 describes such a process, according to which objects to which organic polymer compounds are bonded are first heated to melt the polymer material, in which the melted material is allowed to run off the object, and in which the object is finally subjected to a treatment at an increased temperature with decomposition of the polymer material still adhering to the object. This process can be applied only to plastics that have a melting point that is considerably lower than their decomposition point, for example, to polystyrene and polypropylene.